


nightbeats

by preussen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, It's a little awkward, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Pining Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Praise Kink, actually there is a lot of anxiety but it's fine, edit: a friend has informed me that there is daddy kink subtext if you read into it, he's also kind of an emotional sadist, patton kind of liked it tho, take that as what you will, there's NO daddy kink in this I'm sorry if you wanted that, there's no angst just a bit of a scare, very mild, virgil kind of has one here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussen/pseuds/preussen
Summary: Patton told Virgil that if he couldn't sleep he would read him a bedtime story. :)





	nightbeats

Virgil was meant to be sleeping. He quit pestering Thomas almost an hour ago to let the poor guy have his peace, and now he was sprawled out on his bed with his mind racing a mile a minute. It's normal for him to have a steady stream of anxious thoughts, so normal that it doesn't truly bother him and he can typically fall asleep despite them. These thoughts were different though. He was thinking about  _ Patton _ . It's not that Virgil has a crush on Patton, they've just been getting closer these past few weeks and Virgil isn't used to having someone that was just so… amiable. Pleasant paternal Patton, Virgil's most saccharine… sweet, syrupy, sugar… daddy? 

“No,” Virgil whined, disgruntled by his own thoughts. They wouldn't stop. They had to though, the longer Virgil stays up while Thomas is sleeping the more nightmares Thomas will have. Less restful sleep isn't good for anyone, and of course, it's always Virgil's fault. This is stupid, and this time it's totally Patton's fault for being so freaking…  _ nice _ to Virgil. Sometimes it was just bothersome. Virgil might say something less than complimentary about himself and Patton would refute it, usually coupled with a new sickeningly sweet nickname to degrade Virgil with. Other times, though… Virgil could appreciate it. Like how the other day Virgil was trying out a darker shade of eyeshadow and Patton noticed, even going so far as to say Virgil's application was improving. The idea that Patton had some ulterior motive would frequently pop up in Virgil's thought stream, but that's just in his nature. He knows Patton is just like this, he is who he is for a purpose. Just like how it's in Virgil's nature to be skeptical of Patton, it's in Patton's nature to be disgustingly selfless and kind. The feeling Virgil had when Patton commended him the other day resurfaced in a lesser magnitude, Virgil running a hand down his now flushed face in exasperation. He sat up, throwing his legs off the side of his bed and leaning back on the palms of his hands. Would Patton be awake right now? Virgil wasn't sure what time it was, but it didn't really matter. It was really difficult to predict when Patton was awake or not with all the naps he takes during the day. Virgil closed his eyes pensively while recalling a memory from earlier that day.

Patton had pulled Virgil out of the common area to have a word with him, and Virgil had been pretty openly anxious about it. Patton doesn't show the more serious side of him very often and was self-aware enough to open with “Everything’s fine,” immediately following up with “I’m just worried about you. Have you been getting enough sleep?” He was so considerate. To notice Virgil hadn’t been sleeping well even though Virgil was pretty sure he  _ always  _ looked like he didn’t get enough sleep. Someone would have to be paying close attention to him in order to notice that, right? Virgil wasn’t Thomas, either. A part of him, sure, but it wasn’t Patton’s job to make sure Thomas’  _ anxiety  _ was doing okay. By extension he’s sure that was Patton still just looking out for Thomas, especially since Patton has seen what Thomas was like without his anxiety, but the thought that Patton was caring about Virgil made him feel… welcomed. 

“I haven’t been, Pat,” Virgil remembered replying, shifting his eyes away from Patton’s when he saw his worried expression worsen. Sad Dad. Don’t like that. “Nothing’s wrong, it’s just hard to sleep sometimes when you’re… me” It wasn’t untrue, but it wasn’t the complete truth. _ Lie of omission _ . Patton was none the wiser and gently put his hand on Virgil’s arm to get him to look at his eyes again. He had still looked concerned, but he was back to smiling.

“Well if you ever need your pop to read you a little bedtime story to help you fall asleep, I’m always free. No exceptions!” 

“Well, what if it’s-”

“No!! Exceptions!! You can wake me up if you need to, I won’t mind.” Of course he wouldn’t, he’s Patton. Patton’s practically incapable of considering himself. Virgil dismissed the memory and opened his eyes, falling back on his bed. He was really tempted to take Patton up on his offer. Patton wouldn’t mind. Worst case scenario it just doesn’t help Virgil fall asleep, and since he wasn’t making any progress as is… yeah, he’ll go see Patton. Virgil stood up, preparing himself for the mind journey. Moving around in this part of the mind space was still new to him, but he was starting to get used to it. He shut his eyes and thought of happy thoughts - Patton? He thought of Patton. That should work. He could feel the atmosphere change slightly around him as he relocated. 

“Virgil?” Virgil’s eyes snapped open at hearing the voice of another side. That wasn’t Patton - that didn’t sound like - wait, whose room was this? “I wasn't expecting anyone, but you're definitely the last person I expected to show up. What are you doing here?” Virgil turned around to face the voice, a puzzled look refusing to leave his face. 

“Roman? I… did  _ not _ mean to come here.” Roman looked just as confused as him, now sitting up in bed. It didn’t seem like he had been sleeping before, but he had at least been trying to. 

“You came here by mistake? That’s a  _ little hard to do _ , don’t you think?” Virgil couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Roman’s condescending tone, crossing his arms. “Were you trying to go to a  _ different  _ dreamy romance prince guy? You closed your eyes like” Roman interlocked his fingers and put his hands up to his cheek, leaning on them in a mock-dreaming fashion “take me to a place filled with all my wildest dreams…” he hesitated “but oh, not Roman’s place, not that-”

“Dude, I get it. I’m sorry I’m not exactly good at traveling through this part of Thomas’ mind.” Virgil huffed, waving a hand dismissively and sitting on the foot of Roman’s bed. Roman looked personally offended by the audacity of Virgil’s actions. “I was trying to go to Patton's room and this is where I ended up. I don't know where I went wrong, I was thinking of him.” Virgil's eyes didn't leave his lap as said this, a little spaced trying to think of a way to go to Patton's if that wasn't it. Roman's expression softened notably at this and he pushed his covers off, crawling forward and seating himself next to Virgil. 

“Let me get this straight,” Roman said, and Virgil looked up at him. He was a little taken aback by the determined look in Roman's eyes, having no clue what caused the mood shift. “You wanted to go see Patton. You thought of Patton while traveling. You ended up in my room.” Virgil blinked.

“Yes, that is an accurate summary of what I just did.” Some form of understanding flickered behind Roman's eyes and his face lit up, leaving Virgil even more perplexed than before. “I can't help but feel like I'm missing something here.” 

“Oh, you are,” Roman said knowingly. Virgil's frown deepened. “But let's be real, you don't want to be talking to me right now and I don't really want to be talking to you, so let's get you off to Patton's room so I can get some beauty sleep.” 

“Sounds good to me. What do I think of?” Virgil was already standing up and closing his eyes.

“Wow, so eager.” Virgil opened his eyes for a moment to shoot a glare at Roman before closing them again. Roman hummed in consideration. “Try thinking about a time you were proud of Thomas. Maybe for making the right decision? Or think about literally any happy memory that doesn't involve Patton.” Virgil sunk out before he had time to think about why the happy memory couldn't include Patton, according to Roman, and he opened his eyes again. That was significantly quicker than the first time, but he was a little dizzy now. Virgil turned around to see Patton - thank goodness - but he was sleeping. 

“Uh…” Virgil started, and Patton shifted a little in bed. Please don't let this be awkward.  _ Please don't let this be awkward. _ “Hey, Patton!” He said it a bit louder than he meant to, and Patton jumped. Well, so much for not being awkward.

“Wha- V-Virge? That you, Virgil? Virgil, hey. It's just Virgil. Hey, kiddo.” Patton was sitting up in bed now, sounding almost half awake. “Something troubling you?” Virgil was thankful it was dark in the room or Patton would be able to tell how red he was getting. From shame. That was not how he wanted Patton to wake up, but he had no choice but to go with it now.

“Sorry for uhh… intruding so late… and startling you.” Virgil made sure to continue before Patton inevitably interjected by telling him he wasn't intruding and that it was okay he got startled and that Virgil shouldn't be sorry. “You said earlier, uh, that I could come to you if I couldn't sleep.” After being in Roman's room, Virgil's eyes weren't adjusted to the dark well enough to fully gauge Patton's visual response, but he was quiet for a few seconds while Virgil could only assume he was processing the words. 

“You want me to read you a bedtime story?” Patton asked, and Virgil squinted. Virgil was starting to be able to see Patton's face now. He looked disoriented, but it was probably because he didn't have his glasses on. 

“What? No. I mean, maybe… I can't sleep.” Virgil explained, and Patton tilted his head. He looked utterly adorable right now and Virgil concentrated on not thinking too hard about that. “I just thought you might be able to help, I guess.”

“So… no bedtime story?” Virgil would be lying if he said he was super interested in being read to in order to fall asleep. Not to mention Patton seemed super sleepy, and he would feel kinda mean asking him to read something in that state.

“Are there other options?” Virgil asked, and Patton tilted his head back in thought. He shuffled to the side a bit and pulled down the covers next to him.

“If you want to?” Patton said, and it took Virgil a moment to comprehend his invitation. Patton was offering to sleep with him. That's  _ adorable _ . Virgil climbed into the bed before he had time to change his mind. Patton pulled the covers over him and gave him a pat. They were facing each other, and with a deep exhale Virgil shut his eyes in an attempt to relax. “Can I hug you?” Patton asked abruptly, Virgil inhaling sharply. His heart was starting to beat a little bit quicker for some reason. 

“Sure,” Virgil meant to end that with 'if you want’, but the 'sure’ was a lot quieter than he intended and the rest just didn't come out. Patton didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Virgil and press their foreheads together, eyes shut. So close. Virgil couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes for more than a blink right now, and Patton seemed to notice something was off because then they were staring into each other's eyes. Patton pulled away. Virgil didn't realize he had been holding his breath until then. 

“You're hot,” Patton said, and Virgil swore he must have heard him wrong until Patton put a hand to his forehead and he realized. Hot. He means Virgil's temperature is hot. Patton meant Virgil's face was  _ literally _ hot.

“It's a little hot in here,” Virgil commented, not sure how else he's supposed to cover for his violently crimsoned face. 

“Is this still okay?” Patton asked, pulling Virgil a little closer by the waist. It was this moment Virgil realized. He might have feelings for Patton. This realization would be a lot less disturbing if he wasn't currently starting to get excited by Patton's innocent platonic displays of affection.

“It's great,” Virgil barely managed to get the words out, but thankfully his voice did not betray him. Well maybe it did, he sounded a little more eager than he thought he would. Patton must have noticed and taken this as encouragement because his embrace tightened and he nuzzled Virgil's neck, one of his legs sliding over both of Virgil's as if he was some sort of cuddle octopus. Virgil froze at first and then decided he should probably return the affection, so he wrapped an arm around Patton - over Patton's arm that was already around Virgil's midsection. He wasn't really sure how he would do anything with his other arm, which was under the pillow his head was resting on. Patton made the cutest noise of contentment Virgil had ever heard when he felt the arm around him, and Virgil felt like his entire abdomen was on fire. Virgil didn't know it was possible for Patton to get any closer, but he managed. Patton had moved up on the bed somehow, and now his leg was crossing over Virgil at the thigh and his arms were wrapped around Virgil's chest. His face was still nestled against Virgil's neck and Virgil suddenly felt it difficult not to focus on how he could feel Patton's breath. Virgil was definitely a little stiff. In more ways than one.

“Is this… still okay?” Patton asked again, pulling his head up to look at Virgil while he spoke. Virgil's heart melted. Also, he was getting hard. Something about that phrase and the way Patton asked it was really turning him on.

“Y-yeah,” Virgil choked out, this time his voice completely revealing him. If Patton was catching on at all, he didn't show it. 

“If you don't relax you won't be able to sleep,” Patton noted, huffing quietly and pecking Virgil on the forehead, leaning back to observe his reaction. Virgil can't see himself but he felt like he looked totally wrecked right now. He really hopes it doesn't show. Patton smiled sweetly. “You look hot, Virge.” 

“I- yeah, it's hot- but it's okay I like it” the words rushed themselves out of Virgil's mouth in an attempt to stay composed with Patton saying something that sounded so off, but he realized after saying it that what he said sounded a little off too.

“Oh. Yeah, that too.” Patton said, nuzzling his face up against Virgil's neck as he had it before. Wait. What? Wait. Hold on. Did Patton just? Patton actually meant to call him hot that time. No, he didn't. Did he? He didn't. Virgil replayed the last few things that were said in his head over and over to try and find a different way to read into it, but he couldn't interpret it any other way. Patton called him hot. On purpose. Patton kissed him on the forehead and called him hot. Virgil was sure Patton could feel his heart rate with where his head was resting, how was he being so casual right now? Is this just how Patton treats all of his friends? Can't Patton feel Virgil's hard-on right now?? Does Patton give all his bros hard-ons platonically? 

Virgil wanted to say something. Wanted to call Patton out right now and figure out if he knew what he was doing to him. All that came out was air. His breathing was irregular and loud and there's unquestionably no way Patton couldn't hear it. There's no way Patton couldn't feel his dick on his stomach either. Patton started rubbing circles in Virgil's back and Virgil could only assume it was meant to calm him down, but the extra contact only made his head spin more. Patton's hand was all the way down to Virgil's lower back by the time he realized that it was moving lower, but it was at the same time he noticed it that it stopped moving. Virgil made an attempt to even out his breathing, following Patton's lead and moving his own arm down so that his hand was on Patton's lower back, and he pulled him closer. That's when he realized Patton was just as hard as him, and his breathing halted. Virgil's immediate reaction was to grip the base of Patton's shirt where his hand was resting, and Patton seemed to have caught on that Virgil was on the same page because without any warning at all Patton placed an open-mouthed kiss where he'd been nuzzling Virgil's neck. Virgil shuddered, his hips involuntarily pressing further into Patton's. Patton pressed back harder, grinding into Virgil while pulling him closer. Patton moved off Virgil's neck and leaned in close to his ear.

“Is this still okay?” Virgil almost choked on air. This is the same Patton from earlier? Virgil took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself. Patton was into this. Patton was doing this on purpose and it almost seemed planned. A cocky smile made its way onto Virgil's face as an idea popped into his head. 

“Wow Patton, out of all sides to Thomas, I didn't expect his moral side to take advantage of me like this.” Virgil heard Patton's breathing catch against his ear before he pulled back, hands moving to Virgil's shoulders while Virgil still held Patton at the waist. Patton somehow managed to convey guilt, concern, and arousal with just his eyes. Virgil was smirking, leaning in a little closer to Patton after he drew back. “You waited for me to be tired and vulnerable so you could coax me into bed with you and have your way, huh Patton?” Virgil grabbed Patton's wrists off his shoulders and quickly maneuvered his body overtop Patton's, pinning his hands on the pillow above him and leaning down so that their faces nearly touched. Patton's expression had shifted to one of surprise, his face redder than Virgil's had been all evening. “If you wanted me to fuck you… you could have just asked.” Patton let out a breath that it sounded like he'd been holding in, followed by a nervous chuckle.

“That was really hot Virgil, but you seriously scared me for a minute there.”  Virgil huffed and abruptly sat in Patton's lap, staying hunched over enough to keep the grip on Patton's wrists and almost be touching noses. Patton was still just as stiff as before, and Virgil more so.

“Hate to break it to ya Pat, but that's what I do.” Virgil drew closer as he spoke, feeling Patton's breath against his lips by the time he finished the sentence. 

“And you're amazing at it, as usual.” Virgil's arousal jumped at the compliment, and he was unable to contain his urge to smash his lips into Patton's. His lips tasted sweet in a way Virgil would find unappealing if it were anyone else - but somehow the fact it was Patton made it taste so good.

“Wish I could say the same to you, Pat, but… morality? You're lucky I find you so irresistible.” Normally Patton's feelings would be hurt by comments like this, but right now all they were doing was making his dick throb. He had been worried at first - worried he was truly taking advantage of Virgil - but once Virgil was on top of him he didn't have a need to worry anymore, did he? Virgil was actually  _ into _ it. Patton was so unsure at first. He had a  _ feeling _ , but that's all. That's all he can ever base his assumptions off of, and he was lucky this time it worked out.  _ Assuming this was more than lust _ . Patton still wasn't sure if it was ever okay to assume things, but it got him this far tonight. He is  _ really _ counting on it being more than just lust. With that thought Patton took the initiative and leaned up to meet Virgil's lips, Virgil melting into it as quickly as Patton did the first one. They somehow didn't taste like anything besides just… Virgil. Which was great of course, Patton loved the taste of Virgil. Ehm, his Lips. Maybe more than that, but for now he was really loving his lips, and his neck wasn't half bad either. Not that  _ Patton _ is the vampire, that was still Virgil, he just got a pretty good taste of Virgil's neck while leading up to all this. It was vaguely salty, Virgil had been sweating lightly since he first got into bed with Patton. It looked good on him. Everything looked good on him.

“You're gorgeous,” Patton let himself say what he was thinking out loud. What's the point in keeping it in anymore when their cocks are flush against each other, anyway? How much more intimate could they get? Despite that, Virgil clearly didn't expect the sudden praise and ground down on Patton in some kind of retaliation. Patton bit back a moan and he couldn't help but notice Virgil appeared to do the same. “You really look perfect from every angle, Virge. Any position looks great on you.” Virgil's grip on Patton's wrists tightened as he started rutting up against Patton's clothed length at a slow and steady pace.

“Now that's something I can say the same to you on,” Virgil observed, placing a firm kiss on Patton's jaw. “And I'd love to wreck you in a whole lot of those positions.” Patton didn't realize it was possible to get harder than he was, but it's safe to say that did it.

“Can I use my hands?” Patton requested, inciting Virgil to lean more of his weight onto Patton's wrists.

“I don't know,  _ can _ you?” oh, because it's  _ may I _ use my hands. Patton nearly laughed, but he settled for biting down on his lower lip. Two can play at this game.

“ _ Let go of my hands _ .” Virgil's composure wavered at Patton's demanding tone, letting go and moving his hands to either side of Patton's head instead. Patton took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Virgil's body, smirking into the slope of his neck. “Good boy.” Virgil breathed sharply at the praise, sitting up straighter in Patton's lap. Patton's torso was pulled up with him and he grunted at the pressure against his hard-on. Virgil had made a less dignified noise, but it was quiet enough to miss and Patton couldn't help but wish it had been a little louder. He wanted to hear Virgil moan. Patton kissed Virgil's neck again, Virgil reflexively craning it so that Patton had easier access.

“Ah… Pat,” Virgil rocked his hips against Patton one more time before pushing Patton away, looking him in the eyes. Virgil looked worried.

“Something troubling you, kiddo?” Virgil squinted at Patton before grunting in an attempt to not laugh. Patton dipping his head in apparent confusion.

“Kiddo, Patton? Right now? Really?” Patton felt his face flare up as he realized he did, in fact, say kiddo.  _ Habits _ . That’s embarrassing. “But uh, yes. A little,” Patton rose an eyebrow inquisitively. “I just… this  _ means  _ something to you, right?” Patton couldn’t help but smile giddily at the implications of that question. Virgil wanted this to mean something. This meant something to Virgil.

“Virgil, I was wondering the same thing.” Patton’s smile was audible. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to give us a try.” Virgil leaned in close to Patton, wrapping his arms around Patton’s shoulders.

“I didn’t know what I wanted, but… I like this. I like the idea of us.” Virgil agreed, and their lips collided again. Patton hummed in satisfaction and felt Virgil smirk into the kiss, pulling back again. “So where are we taking this little escapade, Popstar?” Virgil asked, grinding his hips down to remind Patton of his evident arousal. Patton attempted to bite back a moan, but it came out as a muffled whine and Virgil grunted in approval. Patton loves Virgil. Patton has loved Virgil so much for such a long time, yet…

“Just this- uh, third base?” Virgil snorted at Patton’s terminology, rocking back in his lap. “I don’t think I’m ready to,” Patton hesitated. “You know…”  Virgil’s smirk widened and he leaned in close to Patton’s ear.

“Take me?” Virgil finished in a low voice. Patton huffed out of his nose and tilted backward. So bold!

“You’re the one sitting on mine right now, Virge.” Virgil tipped his head to the side and replaced his expression with one of mock confusion.

“On your what, Pat?” Virgil asked, and even though Patton knew he was messing with him his face still felt like someone decided to light a match on it.  _ Those words don’t fit in Patton’s mouth _ . 

“You  _ know _ .” Patton insisted, gripping Virgil’s waist and pulling him more tightly against his lap.

“Come on, Patton, I wanna hear you say it!” Virgil protested, Patton took a deep breath in contemplation.

“I can’t.” Patton really truly did not think he could say that right now. A short laugh escaped Virgil’s lips and he placed a chaste kiss on Patton’s cheek.

“You’re so cute sometimes.” Virgil mused, Patton squinted.

“You’re cuter.” He pinched Virgil’s cheek and giggled when Virgil pulled away scoffing. “I want to, um…” Patton trailed off, not sure how to express his urges. Virgil hummed, softly pressing Patton to continue. Patton shook his head to clear his mind, gripping Virgil’s hips tighter and pulling his own legs inward to clear space before pushing Virgil off of his lap. Virgil, who evidently wasn’t prepared for the abrupt forceful action, gracelessly toppling onto his back with a startled yelp. Patton positioned himself between Virgil’s legs and bent over him, experimentally tracing a hand over Virgil’s waistband while he used the other to keep himself elevated. Virgil cocked an eyebrow at Patton’s behavior.

“Didn’t expect that from you,” Virgil remarked, gasping when Patton countered by slipping his hand into Virgil’s bottoms and giving his length a swift stroke. “or that…” 

“You want this, right?” Patton asked tentatively, hand stilled. Virgil rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around Patton’s waist and placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“What, so  _ now  _ we’re asking for permission?” Virgil teased. Patton frowned. 

“Virgil! I asked you if it was okay!”  Despite his words, Patton looked more flustered than he did guilty. Virgil wanted to raw him.

“It was still sketchy, chief. What if I didn’t want it?” Patton puffed out his cheeks in mock frustration.

“That’s enough talking, I think.”  Patton decided, and Virgil chuckled. No complaints from him. Virgil couldn't help but notice his heart rate was speeding up again from his somewhat relaxed state, though he wasn't sure what was causing it. Maybe it had something to do with Patton running his hand over Virgil's cock again, thumbing the tip. Yeah, that… that would do it. Virgil looked down to see that only the tip was visible outside of his pants, the sight of Patton's hand wrapped around his cock sending another spike of arousal through him. His breath was getting both heavier and quicker, his hands involuntarily gripping Patton's shoulders tighter than before. Patton picked up the pace and for a moment Virgil forgot his dignity, letting a low shameless moan escape his lips as his face scrunched up and he arched his back. Patton's hand stuttered and he moaned too, dipping his head down and muffling himself on Virgil's mouth. Virgil grunted, immediately short on breath and panting as soon as Patton pulled away again. “You're so hot,” Patton breathed out, Virgil bucking up into his hand at the words. 

“I thought you had enough, ah, mmmph-” Patton accidentally interrupted Virgil with a particularly skillful flick of the wrist, but he continued. “enough talking.” looking up at Patton though made him feel the same urge to call out how stunning he was, so he couldn't blame Patton for breaking the silence. Patton's hair was damp with sweat and he was staring back at Virgil with an unmistakable passion in his eyes - a glance was all you needed to fully see how much love he had for Virgil at this moment. Virgil felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, both from love and the frightening speed it was starting to beat at. “Patton I- ah!” Virgil was really close and he could tell that Patton knew. Virgil could feel nagging thoughts telling him that this was fake, yelling at him that none of this was real and that Patton would never actually love him in this way. He could feel thoughts telling him that Patton was using him just to get off, that he didn't really care and that he was just horny. Virgil could feel these thoughts, but he couldn't hear them. He felt loved, he felt warm, he felt  _ hot _ in more ways than one. Those thoughts would have to wait for another time.

“Virgil,” Patton said, catching Virgil's attention that Virgil hadn't even realize dropped. “I want you to come.” Adrenaline surged through Virgil in a sharp spike and the only thing he could focus on was the metallic taste in his mouth coupled with the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm. His vision was blurry as fuck and Patton's hand hadn't slowed to a complete stop yet, the metallic taste intensifying as he started to come down from one high. Virgil whimpered as the last of his cum spilled over Patton's fingers. That's - that's enough, that's… Virgil grabbed Patton's hand to stop him, legs struggling to keep a grip around Patton's waist in a weakened state. Patton took a hint and removed his hand, but Virgil's breath and pulse continued to accelerate. “Virgil?” Patton sounded worried, but Virgil was fine. Right?

“Yeah?” Oh fuck. Virgil's voice echoed deeply in a way that both of them immediately recognized, and Patton acted impulse. Wrapping his arms around Virgil and shutting his eyes tightly - there was a brief rush of air and then they were laying on the couch in the mind space's common area. 

“I'm sorry,” Patton's words were slightly panicked. “I forgot my room had that… effect on you.”

“It's okay,” Virgil replied quickly, taking a deep breath in relief as his heart rate finally started to slow down. “I think it made that better, somehow.” Patton's face reddened as he remembered their position. He conjured a towel and attempted to clean up what he could of the mess that was transported with them. “Uh, Patton?” Patton stopped and looked up with eyes that were still startled from the previous events. “Don't you… need me to take care of you, too?” Patton's blush deepened in apparent embarrassment and he shook his head no.

“I'm fine.” Virgil cocked his head to the side, sitting up properly and leaning towards Patton who was tilting his body away from Virgil. Patton's shifty expression was giving Virgil the clear impression he was hiding something, so he curiously tugged on Patton's waistband with a finger and looked down.

“You… came. Wow.” Virgil looked up at Patton's face to see he was covering it with the hand that wasn't holding a towel. Virgil couldn't help but find this oddly adorable. “Come on, give me that.” Virgil reached out and took the towel from Patton, taking the initiative to attempt cleaning in his pants for him. It definitely wasn't super clean or sanitary, but it was a significant improvement in terms of comfort. Dismissing the towel, Virgil coiled his arms around Patton tightly and pulled him over so that they were both laying down on the couch. Patton immediately relaxed into Virgil's arms, snuggling into him in the same way that started it all. This time there was no sexual tension, just peace. “I think I needed that,” Virgil mumbled, yawning sleepily. 

“I think you did too,” Patton agreed, sounding just as tired. “And me. Mm. It was nice. I love you.” Warmth. Virgil felt warm. Mushy. He could get used to this. He wanted to say it back, but the words don't fit in his mouth and he ended up dozing off instead.

Eventually, Virgil came back into consciousness to the sound of a phone's cosmetic camera shutter. He scrunched his eyes further shut before squinting them open, the first thing his eyes were met with being Patton's peaceful sleeping face. Oh. That's pure. His heart. Another camera shutter sounded and Virgil could tell it was behind him since he had been facing inward on the couch. He rolled over, untangling himself from Patton in the process and shooting a glare at Roman as soon as he laid his eyes on him.

“Oh, you're awake!” Roman sounded immediately on edge after being caught in the act. “I was just… capturing the moment.” Somehow, despite his actions, there was no mischievous glint in Roman's eyes. It didn't seem like he had some hidden motive, it was as if he just thought the scene was genuinely cute.  _ But he had to have a motive. Roman hates Virgil. _

“You have three seconds,” Virgil stated, Roman's eyes widening a bit as he took half a step back. 

“I- what? To what? Run? Delete the photos??” Three seconds had passed, and Virgil lurched at Roman only to be held back by a pair of arms.

“Woah there kiddo, no need for hostility this early.” It was Patton, of course. Virgil was unsure if Patton woke up just in time to stop him or if he was only pretending to still be asleep before, but either way, he was annoyed.

“Patton he was taking pictures of us  _ while we were sleeping _ , that's super sketchy!” Virgil argued, grabbing at Patton's arms hoping they would just let go and let him tear Roman's throat out. 

“I'm sorry, okay? You two are just so cute together, I couldn't resist! Would it help if I texted you the photos?” 

“You better  _ delete _ those photos Princey.” Virgil bit out.

“I wouldn't be  _ opposed _ to you sending me the photos,” Patton said to Roman, and Virgil turned his head toward him in betrayal.

“Patton,  _ what _ ?” he felt Patton's shrug through the position they were sitting in.

“Sent,” Roman confirmed.

“ _ What _ .” Virgil hissed.

Logan sipped his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all he wrote,
> 
> go easy on me please I've never done this before


End file.
